A aposta
by Ca Kathiene
Summary: Treinos, aulas, novas amizades, um grande amor... Draco e Gina Harry e Melissa personagem oroginal
1. Chapter 1

_"O que leva uma pessoa a dormir no meio da aula do Snape? Não que a aula seja maravilhosa, mas eu sabia que não devia ter feito isso... Eu estava realmente cansada e não preciso dizer que todos os grifinórios me olharam feio quando perdi 50 pontos, e os sonserinos (sim, se não fosse simplesmente aula de poções, ainda era com a sonserina) não paravam de rir, o que me deixou irritada, mas muito irritada mesmo, e quando isso acontece as coisas saem um pouquinho do meu controle e ai que a confusão começou de verdade..._

_Senhorita Weasley, o que acha que está fazendo? _

_- Hum? – murmurei ainda sonolenta olhando para cima, e nesse momento vi o Professor Snape – É... Professor... Eu estava só... É... _

_- Hum, uma ótima explicação – Ele estava me olhando com aquele olhar diabólico dele – Digna de um grifinório... É melhor que esteja anotando tudo senhorita Weasley, quem sabe você não é a escolhida para beber sua própria poção na semana que vem? _

_- Sim senhor professor. _

_- Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, menos 50 pontos para a grifinória. _

_Bom, hoje não é meu dia, então é melhor eu ir logo antes que eu me atrase para a aula de transfiguração..." _

Virginia Weasley sentou-se em uma cadeira mais a frente na sala de transfiguração, e ficou debruçada na cadeira escrevendo anotações enquanto a professora não entrava na sala.

- Hei Weasley, vai dormir nessa aula também? – disse uma sonserina (sim, mais uma aula com a sonserina) arrancando risada de toda a sala.

Virginia levantou-se e viu indignada que alguns grifinórios estavam rindo da piada da sonserina nojenta.

- Porque não cala essa boca hein Zellic? – disse Virginia apontando sua varinha para a garota.

- E porque você não vem me fazer calar hein?

A seguir tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente, as duas lançaram os feitiços ao mesmo tempo, e em segundos Virginia estava com enormes orelhas de coelho e até mesmo um rabo, revoltada esta olha para a sonserina e vê que seu feitiço não a atingiu, mas sim a Melissa Falcon uma outra sonserina que estava atrás dela.

- Como você ousa? – disse Melissa com um gritinho estérico vendo que se formavam dezenas de bolhas em seu rosto - você vai ver o que eu vou fazer...

- Hum hum...

Bem nesse momento a professora adentra a sala e com seu característico "hum hum" faz com que toda a atenção seja voltada a ela.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? Weasley, Falcon?

- A idiota da Weasley me jogou esse feitiço...

- Ei espera aí, a culpa não foi minha, foi da Zellic...

- Não vejo nenhum problema com a senhorita Zellic Weasley... As únicas que estão se portando de forma indevida em minha aula são você e Falcon, portanto menos 50 pontos para cada uma. E vão logo para a enfermaria...

- Sim professora – disseram em uníssono.

Olhando para baixo Virginia pegou seu material e saiu da sala, enquanto Melissa o fazia com o rosto exageradamente erguido, como que desafiando alguém a lhe falar alguma coisa. Seguiram por todo o caminho em silêncio até chegarem a enfermaria. Lá em poucos minutos a Madame Ponfrey deu uma poção a Melissa e fez um feitiço em Virginia e pronto, já estava tudo resolvido.

- Não acredito que estou perdendo a aula sobre animagos – reclamou Virgínia.

- Interessa-se sobre o assunto Weasley? – um brilho estranho iluminava os olhos de Melissa.

- Obviamente, e quem não se interessaria? No fim desse ano pretendo fazer o teste.

- Bem então não me resta outra alternativa...

Virginia ficou lá, somente observando enquanto a garota a sua frente abria seu livro de transfiguração e de lá tirava um pedaço de um pergaminho.

- Eu e mais umas amigas estamos estudando para fazer o teste, se quiser entrar... – Melissa viu os olhos da grifinória brilharem de expectativa e estendendo o pergaminho a garota disse – mas devo avisa-la que para entrar temos uma prova que envolve transfiguração e feitiços.

- Sério? Nossa – os olhos de Virginia brilhavam em expectativa e admiração.

- Agora tenho que ir Weasley, e não dia nada disso a ninguém, ok? – a garota se virou e deu alguns passos quando simplesmente falou sem nem mesmo virar-se para trás – Quase me esqueci, implantamos poções na nossa prova de admissão, então, eu lhe aconselharia a estudar Weasley. E se contar a alguém, faço com que todos acreditem que está ficando louca. – e com um sorriso tipicamente sonserino acrescentou – e caso se considere capaz, esperamos você amanhã a noite.

Após ver Melissa virar o corredor Virginia vai em direção ao salão comunal da grifinória, e de seu pensamento não sai as palavras da sonserina. Chegando ao salão comunal Virginia finge não ver seu irmão a chamando para saber o que havia acontecido que ela não estava em sua aula de transfiguração, subindo diretamente a seu dormitório.

- Vamos lá então – Com essa frase a garota se senta em sua cama com um grande livro de poções para o que seria uma longa noite.


	2. Chapter 2

**NA:** Nada disso me pertence, sorry, mas esqueci de dizer isso no capítulo anterior.

Não sei se deu para entender, mas tudo o que estiver "entre aspas" é o pensamento de alguém...

Hum, e eu preciso urgentemente de uma beta... Minha primeira fic...

- Ginny o que está fazendo aqui, acordada tão cedo? Você sempre levanta atrasada...

Quem perguntava era uma garota do dormitório de Virgínia, uma das únicas que podia chamar de amiga, pois é Virginia Weasley obviamente não é popular... Após algumas horas no quarto as colegas de Virginia começaram a se aprontar para dormir e querendo estudar um pouco mais para o teste esta decidira ir ao salão comunal ler mais um capítulo ou dois. O que não imaginara é que levaria tanto tempo.

- Que horas são Anna? Nem vi a hora passar... Passei a noite estudando...

- Você está até parecendo a Granger, Bem, na verdade são 7 horas, o café da manhã deve estar começando a ser servido... Se quiser, pode ir comigo o que acha?

- Seria ótimo... Vou só pegar o livro de feitiços.

Após alguns instantes enquanto desciam para o Salão Principal esbarraram com a pessoa mais odiada de todo aquele enorme castelo.

- Hei Weasley não vê por onde anda não? – com seu ar superior Draco Malfoy passava a mão nas roupas como que para limpar aonde tinha esbarrado com Virgínia.

- Não te vi vindo... Além do que, você também esbarrou em mim...

- Ah, e agora é minha culpa que os corredores de Hogwarts sejam cheios de coelhos cegos que esbarram em todo mundo... – Ele começava a se irritar quando olhou para ela de forma estranha – Você está doente Weasley? Deveria procurar a enfermeira esta com uma cara péssima... – Após dize-lo ele simplesmente continuou seu caminho deixando Virginia e Anna para trás.

- Anna não ouse mentir para mim... Eu estou mesmo com uma cara péssima? – os olhos arregalados da garota acentuavam suas olheiras.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele, é um Malfoy, isso por si só já deveria ser motivo suficiente para ninguém nem mesmo ouvir o que ele fala...

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta...

- Tá legal então... Não que esteja com a melhor cara do mundo, afinal não dormiu durante a noite, mas está aceitável, e é exagero dele dizer que está péssima...

- Valeu Anna, me sinto muito melhor depois do aceitável... – disse Virginia se sentindo ainda mais horrível "_Bom, pelo menos vou ter alguma chance de passar no teste..."._

As duas continuaram seu caminho até o salão principal. Chegando lá este estava praticamente vazio, a não ser por Melissa Falcon e Draco Malfoy na mesa da sonserina. Virginia se pegou olhando na direção deles e decidiu parar de olha-los e voltar a seu livro, afinal ainda tinha muito que ler antes da prova a noite... Alguns minutos depois Anna subiu ao dormitório para pegar alguma coisa que tinha esquecido, a ruiva nem mesmo ouvira o que a amiga fora buscar de tão concentrada que estava.

- Olá Virginia, o que você esta lendo – Era Hermione que se sentava para tomar seu café.

- Nada demais, só dando um estudada na matéria de poções. – Virginia enquanto dizia abaixava o livro o que fez Hermione abrir a boca algumas vezes antes de completar...

- Desde quando você esta estudando? É que ninguém sabe melhor do que eu que as vezes devemos dormir... Sabe, quando eu estava no terceiro ano eu blá, blá, blá...

"_Não que eu não goste da Hermione, mas é que na maioria das vezes não consigo me concentra no que ela fala, é tudo tão chato... Bem que eu queria ter ao menos a inteligência dela, ai sim eu não teria que me preocupar com o teste... Quanto à transfiguração e feitiços sei que não terei problemas, mas e poções? Bom, é melhor que eu volte a estudar porque..."._

- Ginny, que cara é essa?

- Bom dia pra você também Rony, e olá Harry... Como vão?

- Nós estamos bem, agora você... E porque é que esta estudando a essa hora da manhã? Isso é coisa sua né Mione? Ai está você dando mal exemplo para minha irmã...

- Como assim mal exemplo? É ótimo que ela se interesse por estudos, assim não terá que se matar de tanto estudar antes de uma prova assim como você...

- E para isso ela tem que ficar com essa cara de quem não dorme há um mês? – dizendo isso ele lhe pegou pelo braço e a sacudiu – Olha isso Mione, ela ta com cara de doente e é culpa sua...

- Rony para de falar bobeira, quem dá mal exemplo para ela é você e além do mais...

- Ei, porque não vem comigo – Harry pegou sua mão e a puxou dali sem que os outros dois nem mesmo notassem...

- Harry, nós somos amigos não somos? – a ruiva perguntava com um olhar incerto.

- Claro que somos...

- Então diga a verdade, eu estou com cara de doente?

- Você tem certeza que quer a verdade? – perguntou com um ar zombeteiro, vendo a cara de desânimo que a ruiva fez ele corrigiu-se – olha Ginny, não é que você esteja com cara de doente, é que bem, você parece cansada... E é estranho também te ver estudando poções, você nunca gostou do Snape...

- Ta tão ruim assim? - a ruiva olhava seu reflexo na janela imaginando como agüentaria o dia todo, ainda mais porque logo após as aulas ela iria fazer o teste...

- Coitada da Weasley... Potter avise sua namoradinha que para essa cara de coelha morta de fome dela não dá jeito...

- Cala a boca Malfoy...

- Harry se acalma, esse ai num vale a pena...

- Linda declaração Weasley, agora só falta dizer que o ama... E formarem uma família feliz, que viverão num chiqueiro e terão mais filhos que os seus pais "coelhos" tiveram...

- Bem Malfoy, para sua informação eu amo o Harry sim, e sinceramente nem me importo do que você está dizendo, porque pra mim isso é só dispeito por não ter ninguém que te ame!

- Acho que você já falou tudo Ginny, vamos lá, vou te acompanhar até sua aula de feitiços...

Os dois caminharam em silêncio e quando estavam a 1 corredor da sala de feitiços Harry parou e ficou a olhando de uma forma esquisita...

- O que foi Harry?

- Ginny... Quando você... Errr... Disse que... Que...

- Harry, não precisa se preocupar, eu te amo como um irmão... Eu sei que você também me ama assim...

- Você é minha irmãzinha mais nova... – disse ele bagunçando os cabelos da ruiva a sua frente...

- Agora deixa eu ir lá, e valeu por tudo ok? – ela já tinha virado de costas e dado alguns passos quando o ouviu chamá-la. – Que foi?

- Sabia que você até que está com uma cara melhorzinha... Até que nisso o Malfoy te fez bem, depois de discutir com ele você nem ta mais com cara de doente... – o moreno ria enquanto a ruiva fazia uma careta...

- Você num existe Harry...

Dizendo isso a ruiva virou-se de costas e se dirigiu a sala de feitiços. Seria um longo dia, com muitas aulas onde a ruiva não prestaria atenção alguma e muitas paradas para dar uma relida em alguma poção ou então para confirmar algum ingrediente.

**NA:** Certo, é um fato que não sou boa nisso, não sei escrever fics... Mas fazer o que não é? Boa notícia, férias, fiz minha ultima prova ontem, ou seja, mais tempo para essa fic que eu achava que ninguém lia, mas descobri que tem gente lendo sim...

**Biazinha Malfoy –** Espero que continue lendo a fic.

**Musa-Sama –** Bom o Draco apareceu, meio irritante eu sei, mas prometo que no próximo ele pode aparecer mais e quem sabe um pouco menos irritante...

Beijinhos...


	3. Chapter 3

As aulas do dia passaram como que voando, Virginia nem mesmo sabia explicar, mas quando se deu conta já fazia mais de 2 horas que estava na biblioteca com o livro de poções.

_"Nunca pensei que ia perder a tarde estudando poções. É inacreditável, mas eu realmente queria ter mais algumas horinhas livre só para estudar mais ou pouco... Se eu pelo menos fosse amiga da Hermione podia pedir para ela aquele vira tempo que ela usou no terceiro ano, mas ai ela vai vir com toda aquela história de sempre, e eu só vou perder tempo... é melhor eu ir logo para o teste..."_

Quando olhou em seu relógio a garota levou um susto e saiu correndo da biblioteca. Tinha 5 minutos para estar em uma sala que era do outro lado do castelo, e ela obviamente não queria se atrasar.

- Você está cerda de 1 minuto e 30 segundos atrasada – quem dizia isso era uma japonesa de óculos com o uniforme da corvinal.

- Bem, é ela num é Mel? – Uma garota com cabelos na cor chocolate e uniforme da corvinal olhava na direção de uma loira com olhos frios, e uniforme sonserino.

- Sim é ela... – Disse Melissa Falcon.

- Ei, vamos parar com o papo, estamos aqui para algo mais sério... – ela estranhou quando ouviu aquela voz – eu não tenho o dia inteiro, ainda mais se for pra uma Weasley... Você sempre foi hum... Diferente Mel, uma grifinória até vai, agora uma Weasley já é demais... Daqui a pouco você vai me aparecer aqui com a sangue ruim da Granger...

- Ah, Draquito – a loira recebe um olhar cortante do sonserino com a menção do apelido – você sabe que eu muito dificilmente me engano... Num sabe meu xuxuzinho?

- Muito dificilmente não é nunca Mel...

A ruiva olhava de um para outro meio perdida, não conseguia nem se lembrar como que começara a conversa, mas agora estavam todos olhando na direção dela como que para ver se Melissa poderia ter errado chamando-a para o teste.

- Bom, vamos lá, já que não há outro jeito... Eu sou Draco Malfoy, sonserina, 6° ano.

- Tabata Gonçalves, corvinal, 6° ano. – a garota de cabelos chocolate e olhos verdes.

- Priscila Oyaky, corvinal, 6° ano – a japonesa de óculos.

- E eu você já conhece – quem falava agora era Melissa – E também tem o Thomas, ele é da corvinal e está no 7° ano. Ele está em detenção hoje. Caso passe no teste irá conhece-lo.

- Então vamos logo ao teste... – dizia um Draco impaciente – Oh coelha você fala?

Virginia olhou para trás como que para confirmar se era com ela que ele estava falando de fato, vendo que não havia mais ninguém na sala e ficando escarlate, deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Falo com quem me interessa Malfoy... Olá para todas, sou Virginia Weasley, grifinória, 5° ano.

- Bem o Malfoy tem razão, vamos ao teste – Priscila falava.

Em poucos minutos Virginia já estava sentada em uma mesa enquanto todos os outros estavam a sua volta olhando para ela.

- O teste requer muita atenção – quem falava agora era Tabata– primeiro você irá responder algumas questões de feitiços, poções e transfiguração. Estas elaboradas respectivamente pelo Thomas, a Mel e a Prika. Logo após, eu irei lhe mostrar como e você terá que transfigurar esta cadeira em um porco espinho, irá fazer uma poção com o Draco – Nesse momento ela olhou para o loiro e acrescentou – E nada de absurdo okay? Te conheço o suficiente e sabe que tem que ser algo de acordo com o ano e com o tempo que ela tem... – Voltando a olhar para a ruiva acrescentou – E você iria competir em um duelo com o Thomas, mas ele não está, teve uns problemas quando foi procurar algumas ervas para uma das poções malucas do Draco e está em detenção. E você tem um máximo de 2 horas para isso... E então vamos começar?

Em pouco tempo a ruiva já estava concentrada com tudo o que tinha que fazer. A prova de transfiguração ocorreu sem muitos problemas, mas nela se foram vinte minutos. A de poções estava um pouco mais complicada e Virginia teve problemas em se lembrar alguns ingredientes para a poção do sono, em 35 minutos a prova estava feita. Finalmente feitiços, nessa rapidamente a ruiva fizera a prova, que era a mais elaborada, mas também sua matéria favorita, em 15 minutos a fez. E então já se dirigia a cadeira conseguindo um porco espinho em 20 minutos, com pernas compridas demais é verdade, mas mesmo assim aceitável.

- É Weasley, vamos lá, você tem 30 minutos para isso. Os ingredientes estão ai, todos pesados em exatidão, por isso se derrubar algo, sua poção já era. Eles não estão com nomes, portanto, se vire para descobrir qual é qual. Boa sorte, vai precisar...

A ruiva se dirigiu então a poção, que parecia complicada demais...

_"Afinal, o que são esses cogumelos roxos? E as folhas azuis? E porque a cada 2 minutos o sonserino vinha até seu caldeirão, olhava dentro, cheirava e saia com aquele sorriso sarcástico que só ele consegue fazer? Será que estava fazendo algo errado?"_

- Você tem 5 minutos... – _que loiro irritante_ – agora são 3 – _não acredito que ele vai ficar ai falando..._

- 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 e pode para de mexer nesse caldeirão ai... – ele disse a olhando com um estranho sorriso na face.

- E então? – só agora a ruiva parecia voltar a respirar.

- Em transfiguração você acertou 90 - quem falava era Priscila, a japonesa. – em poções acertou 75, feitiços acertou tudo. Quanto a prática, seu porco espinho não estava dos piores, mas poderia ter sido melhor, você tem 85. Bom, apara passar no teste você precisa de 80 de aprovação na soma de tudo, então só falta saber da poção... E ai, como ela foi Draco?

- Bom, pelo menos ela não explodiu nada, mas confundiu ingrediente e não teve tempo para mexer a poção o suficiente. No máximo 60.

- O que quer dizer que você ta dentro, ficou com 82... – quem dizia era Melissa.

- Sério – a ruiva não cabia em si de tanta felicidade...

- Bom, nós nos encontramos em conjunto e individualmente. – Tabata era quem falava com a ruiva – Todos juntos nos encontramos aos sábados ou domingos, ou para algum teste de ultima hora. Os encontros individuais são para treinar cada coisa específica, e acredito que o que mais terá de treinar é poções então terá vários encontros com Draco e Mel. Em transfiguração está legal, só precisará de um pouco de treino na prática mesmo. E quanto a feitiços, acredito que você e o Thomas ficarão bastante tempo juntos, afinal, é o que mais te identifica.

- Bom acho que é isso – Priscila, a japonesa era quem fala agora – Nesse fim de semana não vamos nos ver, porque hoje é quinta feira então seria desnecessário. Draco e Mel te enviarão corujas para que treine com eles, e eu irei pedir para o Thomas te procurar e se apresentar amanhã. Acho que é só isso então... Ah, e nem ouse falar dessas reuniões com ninguém...

- To indo nessa – o loiro foi o primeiro a se levantar – Manda o Yank me procurar, mesmo que ele esteja de detenção ainda preciso dos ingredientes para a poção.

Em pouco tempo todos já tinham saído e só havia ficado Virginia e Melissa na sala.

- Que bom que entrou Weasley...

- Não precisa me chamar pelo sobrenome, meus amigos me chamam de Ginny...

- Okay então, pode me chamar de Mel... E não liga pro Draquito não, ele não é muito simpático mas no fundo é uma boa pessoa.

- Bem lá no fundo não?

- Um pouquinho mais fundo ainda – disse a loira sorrindo – É acho que vamos nos dar bem... Te mando uma coruja amanhã...

A ruiva voltou ao salão comunal com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos e nem mesmo viu quando tentaram falar com ela, subiu direto ao seu dormitório e dormiu como uma pedra, sem sonhos ou pesadelos, estava cansada demais para sonhar.

* * *

**NA**: Bom, eu tive que postar esse capítulo hoje... Cedo demais eu sei, mas me empolguei com as reviews... É tão bom saber que tem alguém acompanhando a fic... Muitos personagens eu sei... Mas nem todos serão tão importantes, mas cada um terá seu papel aqui...

**Biazinha Malfoy** – Que bom que está gostando... Mas quero saber se gostou desse capítulo... Espero que sim...

**Musa-Sama** – Que bom que você também esta gostando, e me animou com o elogio... O Draco ta ai, meio arrogante, mas ninguém é perfeito né?

Espero que gostem...

Beijinhos...


	4. Chapter 4

Virginia havia acabado de descer ao salão principal e começava a tomar seu café da manhã, quando viu Anna e acenou para que a grifinória fosse se sentar com ela.

- Oi Ginny, tudo bem?

- Tudo e com você?

- Ah, ta tudo bem também... Aonde você foi ontem à noite? Te procurei mas você não estava em lugar nenhum...

- Eu tava cansada de ficar trancada então fui tomar um ar...

- Ah... Você fez o resumo para a aula de história da magia?

- Nossa, eu tinha até me esquecido disso... Não terminei o meu... Mas primeiro temos adivinhação não é?

- É...

As duas ficaram lá conversando e logo havia dado o horário da primeira aula do dia e ambas se dirigiram a sala de adivinhação.

- Vocês devem observar as borras do café, e olhando o livro buscar identificar algo... Como exemplo, venha cá senhorita Weasley... Dê-me sua xícara...

- Aqui está professor...

- Bom, eu vejo aqui que a senhora está muito satisfeita, mas que essa satisfação guarda um segredo que se tornará uma das mais importantes coisas para a senhorita. Mas tome cuidado, nem sempre se pode confiar no certo, às vezes o duvidoso é o mais seguro. E abra bem os olhos, nem todos são o que parecem ser... Acredito que um perigo se aproxima, vindo de algo que parece seguro...

Após a previsão do professor, da qual Virginia nada entendeu e achou grande besteira, a ruiva fez o dever de história e estava descendo para almoçar quando viu uma coruja vindo em sua direção.

"Oi Ginny,

Já almoçou? Eu estou na quinta sala do corredor do 4° andar, aquela ao lado da nova sala de estudos dos trouxas...

Eu e o Thomas vamos almoçar por aqui, pois disse a ele que você viria, para ele conhece-la...

Te esperamos aqui...

Beijos...

Mel"

Em poucos minutos a ruiva se dirigia a sala sem nem mesmo lembrar-se que havia combinado de encontrar com Anna para almoçar. Hesitou na hora de abrir a porta da sala, mas quando a abriu se surpreendeu... Lá estava Draco Malfoy com uma varinha apontada na direção de um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro... E este estava na frente de Mel.

- Melissa, eu só saio daqui depois que eu matar você...

- Malfoy para com isso, tenho certeza de que não foi proposital o que quer que ela tenha feito...

- Draquito me perdoa...

- Perdoar Melissa, como me diz?

- Foi sem querer achei que você ia gostar...

- Ei vamos parar com isso... – finalmente a ruiva se pronunciou. E só nesse momento as demais pessoas da sala perceberam sua presença. – Malfoy você poderia parar de apontar essa varinha antes que machuque alguém... E você deve ser Thomas Yank, prazer... E Mel, o que é que você aprontou...

- Weasley, vai encher outro vai... Mal chegou já quer mandar em alguma coisa... – Malfoy disse num tom não muito simpático enquanto abaixava a varinha olhando na direção da ruiva.

- Sim, eu sou Thomas Yank, prazer... E obrigada por me ajudar a acalmar o Malfoy... – Thomas olhou em volta e vendo que as coisas estavam mais calmas perguntou – Afinal, o que a Mel fez para te deixar tão irado?

- Eu não fiz nada demais, hoje é aniversário dele, e eu fiz uma homenagem, na qual escrevi uma pequena faixa com "Feliz Aniversário" para ele no salão comunal da sonserina...

- Ah Malfoy, qual o problema de uma faixa com um feliz aniversário hein?

- Só uma faixa não tem problema nenhum, mas quando do lado de feliz aniversário tem um enorme DRAQUITO... Mesmo a Melissa sabendo que eu odeio esse apelido...

- Mas sua mãe te chamava assim, me lembro muito bem da tia Narcisa falando "Draquito vai pro banho... Draquito escove os dentes..."

- Malfoy a Mel deu mancada, mas não é motivo para mata-la.

- Yank isso num foi nem a metade... Essa loira desvairada mandou uma coruja para minha mãe pedindo fotos minhas e montou um mural lá com fotos minhas desde que eu nasci...

- Que coisa mais carinhosa... Não sei porque ta tão estressado... – A ruiva dizia ao loiro.

- Talvez porque além de fotos onde estou apresentável, existam fotos onde estou sem roupa...

- Você tinha só 3 anos Draquito...

- Onde estou imundo

- É só chocolate e nos divertimos muito naquele dia...

- E a pior de todas... Quando eu e a Mel nos beijamos... E logo depois os dois cospem no chão... Melissa eu vou te matar...

- Draquito nós nem tínhamos vindo a Hogwarts ainda, éramos só crianças...

- Vai dizer isso pros idiotas que estão dizendo que você cuspiu porque eu beijo mal...

- Porque que é que vocês dois não vão até a sonserina e resolvem isso lá na frente de todos, eu fico com a Weasley e o Malfoy se acalma um pouco.

- Valeu Thomas... Vamos lá Draquito? Tchau Ginny – sem esperar resposta a loira arrastou o sonserino da sala...

- Tem certeza de que é seguro deixar os dois saírem assim, sozinhos? E se ele tentar matar ela no corredor?

- Bem improvável, eles brigam metade do dia, mas no fundo não fazem nada que possa machucar um ao outro, pelo menos não intencionalmente.

Após a saída do casal de loiros a sala que antes parecia pequena e barulhenta demais passou a parecer muito grande e excessivamente silenciosa de forma que a ruiva podia ouvir o barulho de uma mosquinha chata que sobrevoava próxima á mesa onde estava posto o almoço para três pessoas... Olhando melhor para Thomas ela pode ver que ele tinha a pele ligeiramente bronzeada, os cabelos pretos e lindos olhos azuis, seus traços eram mais definidos e ele parecia ser muito, muito alto ao lado da ruiva de 1 metro e 60.

- E então você também se interessa por feitiços não é mesmo? O que acha de almoçarmos enquanto conversamos e podemos nos conhecer melhor?

- Por mim está ótimo!

E começando dessa forma a hora do almoço se estendeu por muito tempo até que pelo barulho eles repararam que as aulas da tarde já deviam ter começado, se despediram rapidamente e casa um seguiu seu caminho...

* * *

Já tinha esse capítulo a algum tempo, e fui viajar e não deu pra atualizar, então ele está ai...

No próximo respondo junto quem comentou os dois...

Beijinhos...


End file.
